fanon_channelfandomcom-20200213-history
Bellatrix Mafoy
Bellatrix Ilgora Mafoy (née Black) was a recurring character and a pure-blood witch. She was the eldest twin sister sister of Edie Puckett and the eldest sister of Nymphadore Crowe. In 1961, Bellatrix attended WizTech at the age of eleven, she was sorted into the house of Snakers. In 1967, Bellatrix dropped out the school and marries her husband, Rodolphus Mafoy in 1969. In 1976, Bellatrix and her husband joined the Deather Eaters, which was leaded by Dark Voldemort. In 1981 during the First Wizarding War, Bellatrix (along with Rodolphus, Lester and three other Deather Eaters had tortured and murdered two half-bloods couple, Hank and Barb Wendell. After they was murdered, the wizard police had arrested Bellatrix, Rodolphus and the two Deather Eaters and they was taken to the Ministry Court. They was sentenced to life and death penalty for the murder and torture and they were sent to Azkaban. Bellatrix had attempt to escape from a mass breakout but was kept in punishment chains so she will never escapes. In 1996, the Deather Eaters had destroyed Azkaban prison, Bellatrix and her husband had escaped from Azkaban and reunited with Dark Voldemort and his crew. In the episode, "Order of the Phoenix", Bellatrix appeared with her brother-in-law, Lucius in the Department of Mysteries as she imitates Harry. As they all duel, Harry's godfather who's also Bellatrix's cousin, Cirius came to saved Harry and he begins to duel Lucius. Bellatrix however killed Cirius by casting the killing spell on him. Bellatrix soon escaped as Professor Crumbs came and Dark Voldemort appeared as they began to duel. Bellatrix later appeared again in Who's The Half-Blood Prince?, WizTech Battle (Part 1) and WizTech Battle (Part 2). During the Second Wizarding War of Part 2, Bellatrix was killed by Maybelle Easley. Bellatrix was portrayed by Helena Bonham-Carter. Biography Early Life (1950-1969) Bellatrix Black was born in 1950 in Great Britain. Bellatrix was born into a pure-blood heritage. She's the eldest daughter of Felix Black and Cruella Black. Bellatrix is the oldest of her twin sister, Edie Puckett-Black and Nymphadore Crowe-Black. The Black's family was very cruel. During Bellatrix's childhood, her father had tortured a muggle family, he was sent to Azkaban and later died there in 1960. In 1961 when Bellatrix was at aged eleven, she attended WizTech School of Witches and Wizards along with her twin, Edie. Bellatrix and Edie was both sorted into Snakers. Bellatrix didn't stay long to graduate from WizTech, she dropped out at the aged seventeen, she soon meets Rodolphus Mafoy and later they fell in love and got married in 1969. When Dark Voldemort first rose to power, Bellatrix and Rodolphus joined the Deather Eaters. Voldemort gave Bellatrix additional training in the Dark Arts. He was her true love, the one to whom she spoke in a romantic manner and showed concern for. However, he never returned her feelings as he was incapable of understanding love and disliked the idea of being emotionally attached to anyone. First Wizarding War (1970-1981) When the First Wizarding War had first broke out, Bellatrix and her husband Rodolphus both fought for Dark Voldemort's Deather Eaters, and remained loyal to Voldemort throughout the wizarding war and even after he was defeated by Harry Lockhart. After the Dark Lord's fall on October 31, 1981, Bellatrix, Rodolphus and a group of Voldemort's followers kidnapped two Order of the Phoenix members, Hank and Barb Wendell, the new parents of Neville Wendell. Bellatrix and her partners used the Crucio Curse and the killing curse to torture and kill Hank and Barb. After the couples were murdered, Bellatrix and her partners were captured by the wizard police and they were sent to the Ministry Court and sentenced to life imprisonment and death row in Azkaban. Between the war (1981-1995) Imprisonment in Azkaban After the fall of the Dark Lord, Bellatrix stood trial for her crimes. Unlike many other Deather Eaters, she did not lie about her loyalty — she proudly claimed that she was loyal to Voldemort and that she would wait for his return. Indeed, Bellatrix was so proud of her loyalty to Voldemort that, during her trial before the Council of Ministry Court, she was said to have sat upon the chair she was chained to as if it were a throne. She would later describe herself as the Dark Lord's most loyal follower and even Dark Voldemort, whom Bellatrix admired the most, gained a considerable amount of respect for her. Bellatrix was sentenced to life and death in Azkaban with no chance of release. She would spent the next sixteen years in a maximum security cell until her death. Her time in Azkaban takes a toll on her already unstable mentality. In 1993, she attempts a mass breakout however she was kept with punishment chains to make sure she don't ever escape. Harry Potter later witnessed Bellatrix's trial in 1995 in a memory of Professor Crumbs. Second Wizarding War Escape from Azkaban When Dark Voldemort returned to power in June 1995 he said that Bellatrix and Rodolphus Mafoy were faithful members of his inner circle and should be rewarded, as they did not denounce him after they were captured and tried. On January 9, 1996, the seven members of the Deather Eaters had came to freed Bellatrix and her husband. The Deather Eaters had destroyed the Azkaban and Bellatrix was one of the ten high-security Deather Eaters who had escaped and rejoined Dark Voldemort also the Dementors joined the Dark Lord as well. As a result, Bellatrix and her allies became wanted witches and wizards. They lived in hiding to avoid being captured by the Ministry. Order of the Phoenix (episode) Battle of the Department of Mysteries Main Article:'' Battle of the Department of Mysteries '' Later that very same year in 1996, Bellatrix and her brother-in-law, Lucius Crowe participated in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries in a plot to steal a prophecy regarding Harry Lockhart and the Dark Lord. She was enraged when Harry spoke Dark Voldemort's given name and mentioned his true status as a half-blood. She also recognized Neville Wendell and later tortured him just like she tortured his parents. She was very condescending when dealing with the six C.A. members. Bellatrix tried unsuccessfully to retrieve the prophecy from Harry Lockhart via a Summoning Charm, but her efforts were stopped by Harry's quick use of a Shield Charm. She was also willing to do whatever it took to get the prophecy from Harry, including gleefully and sadistically threatening to torture 14 year old Ginerva Easley with the Crucio Curse while he watched. When the Order of the Phoenix members arrived, Lucius begins to duelled Harry and Cirius. When Lucius lost control of his powers, he begins to be defeated by Cirius. Bellatrix then struck the killing spell towards Cirius, killing him that sent him through the veil guarding the Death Chamber. Harry then chased her in revenge for murdering Cirius. He attempted the Crucio Curse but only knocked her over and caused her a few seconds of pain. She taunted and teasingly him — yet correctly — taught him to how to do it properly. Dark Voldemort arrived at the Department shortly after Harry attempted to torture Bellatrix into insanity. Bellatrix pleaded to Voldemort not to be punished and tried to warn him that Alberforth Crumbs was nearby, but he ignored her and concentrated on attempting to kill Harry. As he was about to cast the killing curse on Harry, Professor Crumbs arrived to battle Voldemort and Bellatrix escapes while using the Flee Network. Who's The Half-Blood Prince? The plot against Alberforth Crumbs In late July of 1996, Bellatrix reluctantly accompanied her sister, Nymphadore Crowe, to the house of Snape Pines at Liner's End. Once there, Bellatrix interrogated Snape and voiced her distrust of him. Snape's calm, reasonable, and logical answers to her aggressive questioning rendered her dissatisfied, but temporarily without retort. Nymphadore, however, proceeded to beg Snape to look after her son Draco's welfare while he attended WizTech and tried to fulfil Voldemort's orders to kill Alberforth Crumbs. Snape shocked Bellatrix by asking her to bind him and Nymphadore with an Unbreakable Vow to assist Draco. Bellatrix also assisted her nephew in his task by teaching him Occlumency, a tool he used against Snape in order to conceal the details of his mission. Bellatrix showed her obsessive loyalty to her master's cause in telling her sister that she should be proud, instead of worried, that her son was not "shrinking away from his duty." WizTech Battle (Part 1) The Battle of Seven Harrys Main Article:'' Meeting at Crowe Manor '' A year later after Alberforth Crumbs was killed, Bellatrix went living with her sister at the Crowe Manor. Dark Voldemort and his crew had gathered a secret meeting at the Crowe Manor in order to keep Harry alive and let Voldemort the only person to kill him, Bellatrix had asked Voldemort that she want to kill Harry but Voldemort had hamiliated her and the Mafoys by mentioning Bellatrix's twin sister marrying a half-blood wizard Frank Puckett. Bellatrix then tells the dark lord that Edie is no sister of hers and Nymphadore's. Bellatrix then mentioned that she killed Edie, her husband and their son Charlie Puckett a year ago after Snape killed Alberforth Crumbs. When the Deather Eaters subsequently attacked the Order of the Phoenix while they were moving Harry Lockhart from 4 Grudge Drive, Bellatrix and her husband targeted Dartha, the sister of Cirius and the second cousin of Bellatrix in particular. Dartha was attacked and killed by Rodolphus, but Rodolphus was later injured. Skirmish at Crowe Manor As the Catchers had later kidnapped Harry Lockhart, Ronald Easley and Hermione Krueger and they had taken them to the Crowe Manor. Category:Females Category:Live Action characters Category:Characters who related to a twin Category:Deceased characters Category:Witches Category:Mothers Category:Murderers Category:Deather Eater members Category:Wives Category:Sisters Category:Siblings Category:Recurring Characters Category:Bad Category:Prisoners Category:Characters born in 1950 Category:Characters died in 1998 Category:Evil-doers Category:Pure-bloods Category:Psychopaths